Cronicas de Adrussia  Un amor envuelto en mentiras
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: EL prologo esta dentro ; es lo primero que subire para ver si les gusta porfavor dejen su opinion...
1. Chapter 1

_HI!_

_Kimyko: Bueno esta es una nueva y enredada historia así que les aconsejo que pongan atención en lo que leen…_

_Yukino: bueno tienes razón aquí les va-_

_**/**_

_**Crónicas de adrussia  
**__Un amor envuelto en mentiras…  
_

Esta es la historia de mi familia y la mía.  
Solo quiero decirte que si nunca te conté la verdad es por miedo a perderte.

Realmente Me llamo Soubi Akihiko  
el menor de cuatro hombres y penúltimo hijo de la familia imperial. En esos años vivíamos en un imperio encantado.  
De elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas

era el año 2916 y mi padre Aruto era el rey (zar) de la adrussia imperial.  
celebrábamos el milenio del reinado de nuestra familia

• Yo tenia solo 10 y años mi padre tenia 36 al igual que mi madre

• mi padre siempre había estado ocupado con los asuntos de mi imperio pero el amaba estar con nosotros quizás por eso la vida nos cambiaria a todos y para siempre era de una personalidad muy blanda

• Nuestro nivel de mando como la autoritarismo no permitía que ninguna ideología podía llegar al poder pero algunos no respetaron eso

Aquel día celebráramos el milenio del reinado de nuestra familia a cargo del ultimo imperio mas grande del mundo mis hermanos jugaban con muchos niños el baile parecía eterno y mientras mi padre bajaba la escala real todos los invitados se arrodillaban ante la imponente figura de mi padre acompañado de mi madre y seguido por vladimir .  
había tanta gente y el lujo desbordaba era una maravillosa fiesta pero solo tenia una falsa visión de la felicidad pues el imperio estaba desconforme con las gestiones de mi padre  
las personas que dormían con frió y que sentían que mi padre era un dictador

se doblegaron ante su poder esa misma noche mientras en el horizonte del palacio se veía un esplendor naranja que significaba que la muerte venia para todos mientras la maravillosa fiesta continuaba a nosotros el fin se acercaba como un ladrón y escuchamos a mi padre decir hijos , esposa ,dinastía entera  
los guardias me informan que el palacio esta siendo rodeado por los rebeldes.  
Escuche como la gente gritaba y corrían llego el caos

yo desconocía quienes eran los rebeldes

me acerco a un ventanal a mirar solo veo como la puerta principal del palacio era abierta con la furia de la gente

entraron como el demonio buscando almas, se escuchaban balas de cañón que entraban en el palacio y hacían un sonido terrible de pronto escucho un grito de mi padre que decía Soubi yo dije papa ¿donde estas ¿  
y el me miro pero en ese momento su vista era interrumpida por una bala en su cabeza y vi una gota de sangre pasar por el costado de su celeste ojo  
me quede en shock todos corríamos ,gritábamos en eso mi hermano máximo dice: Soubi ven y me toma de la mano  
me indica: sal al patio yo corrí y dije ¿donde vas? y el dice voy a por los hermanos y el entra y alguien dice tenemos que irnos soy subido a un automóvil que decía (RAU) y les digo que esperen ellos dijeron que tenían que irse

y el automóvil partió a lo lejos veo a mi hermano salir con mi hermanita yumiko en brazos y con akito de la mano el corría a toda prisa seguido por los malditos asesinos el automóvil no podía parar si paraba iba a hacer arribado por los asesinos mis hermanos se cayeron y yo solo alcanzo a ver como un hacha y una hoz me quitan a mis hermanos aun se escuchan las balas esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi padre o mi madre a máximo ,Akito ,yumiko y a Vladimir nunca mas los volví a ver y aún los quiero tanto. A veces me acuerdo de mi familia, de las largas noches de fiestas, de el sonido de los grillos al dormir en mi palacio, de las largas cenas con las 700 integrantes de la dinastía, los consejos de la abuela, los juegos con los hermanos quedaran hasta el fin de mis días y no me gustaría poner en riesgo a mi esposa y les dije que estaba planteando renunciar a el trono literalmente y me dijeron entonces tu no eres mas soubi akihiko eres Ikuto Tsukiyomi yo les dije como quieran pero les advierto que el pasado siempre vuelve y al terminar la semana volvimos a urania  
Llegamos a dormir ya que el viaje fue agotador y al día siguiente en la televisión vimos que Soubi había sido aceptado con la condición de hacerse exámenes de dna para corroborar que no es un estafador y el acepto esa fue la peor respuesta que pudo hacer ya que cayo muerto bajo la ahorca por alta traición y la prensa internacional mostró fotos de el en cada noticiero y mi esposa vio como era el príncipe falso y dijo jake tu eres Soubi el verdadero Soubi me case con un mentiroso y ella se fue corriendo con su cartera y cuando volvió venia con una orden de divorcio en sus manos y le dije que por que? y ella dijo por mi por que me mentiste y eso no se hace y yo le respondí yo también lo hice por ti por que no quería que tu corrieras peligro y ella dijo firma y le dije esta bien pero te amo y ella dijo yo te odio me duele pensar que mi familia me advirtió que tu eras un maldito yo dije no me importa tu familia solo me importas tu y mi hijo y ella dijo pues a mi solo es el y se acaricio el vientre y yo dije esta bien eres libre y firme si quieres que me olvide de ti lo haré me costara pero lo intentare y le dije te quedas en tu casa y ella dijo menos mal y le dije me iré de tu vida pero no de la de mi hijo y ella dijo descuida el siempre será tu hijo y le dije que bien y le pregunte si me dejaba despedirme de mi hijo y ella dijo no mientras el este dentro mió no lo tocaras y llorando que nunca estaría solo por que yo renunciare al trono por el porque soy padre o soy emperador y elijo ser padre Triste me fui hacia el auto i vi. Que Amu tenia el gesto de tristeza en la cara y una mirada de impresión por que yo firme

esos papeles, yo solo la miraba triste y ella me quedo viendo también muy triste intento acercarse al automóvil pero fue imposible yo arranque el vehiculo  
• En el banco llegaron unos militares y me dijeron: Sr. tenemos que irnos, me subí a su helicóptero y fui llevado al ivaneska, el palacio de gobierno de ivettia. Le explique a tania que ser el heredero al trono me ha traído desgracias , primero mi imperio, luego mi familia, mis empleados, dinastía, mi difícil adaptación social y ahora mi nueva vida acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz no es justo  
cuando estábamos en una sala del palacio Ella me dijo la nave real nos llevara al palacio de las ciencias políticas el senado intergaláctico en el que ella se va referir frente a 17 reinos mundiales 68 estados reales demócratas y otros países de la republica del universo la misma que se encargo de disolver los imperios soberanos tales como el Mío Ya hemos llegado a la capital de la republica el centro del sistema planetario veo a Tania que se eleva en la plataforma con el senador y dice mi situación y la situación mundial por la cual atraviesa starstania la presidenta es saludada por el consejo presidentes por el cual representante de la unión de republicas comunistas sovietas observa todo y me mira a mi con asombro

• Tania se presenta : mi nombre es Tania Ford ley presidenta de la republica federal de ivettia soberana en starstania me dirijo a los 546 países que conforman el senado galáctico referente a la revolución Adrussa ocurrida hace 16 años en la cual 111 mil personas murieron entre ellos el zar la zarina los herederos al trono y la dinastía entera i los ciudadanos de la acomodada ciudad de katerimburgo adrussia imperial de la cual el único superviviente es Soubi Akihiko que ahora paso a llamarse Ikuto Tsukiyomi heredero al trono hoy el esta aquí bienvenido  
Yo entro a la plataforma voladora saludo y digo quien soy y los separatistas dicen falso el no es ningún príncipe en un estafador y muestran una foto en la pantalla gigante de mí  
• Y yo digo yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi pueden hacerme lo que ustedes quieran yo soy el heredero al trono adrusso y estoy vivo siempre lo estado aunque la gente dude no estuve exento de esta sociedad normal algunos corazones me mantuvieron al margen de esta guerra fui un instructor se piscinas ahora soy banquero y padre . La urcs no caerá bajo el fantasma de un imperio muerto ya que esta muerto en ese momento los representantes de cada país estaban expectantes , pide la palabra el presidente de la confederacion republica comunistas  
Nikita qurumov el dice nuestra ideología comunista ha hecho una guerra entre ideologías solo queríamos igualdad democracia queríamos ser humanos tener derechos  
• Hemos sido cuestionados por nuestra forma de pensar hemos tenido guerras contra todo los que se nos han enfrentados hemos hecho avances en la tecnología la democracia la ciencia la religión y otros ámbitos somos rivales para los estados unidos de camilettia pero hoy estamos por esta situación que nuestra republica ha hecho en el extinto imperio adrusso hoy es el no es el fin de la confederacion de republicas comunistas cometimos errores injusticias blasfemias hemos conseguido un enorme avance en un corto tiempo  
• Solo pedimos perdón hacia el heredero al trono por destruirle la vida a el y su imperio el hoy representa lo que fue para algunos adrussia pero para el su casa y su familia el presidente de el senado se dirige hacia el senado dando ordenes pero yo interrumpo las cosas no son así si ustedes querían democracia debieron habernos tratado como gente no puede pedir democracia si usted no la practica pese a mis recuerdos llenos de dolor yo lo perdono porque la democracia siempre llega antecedida por muerte posteriormente me retiro  
• Soy llevado a casa a mi palacio en katerimburgo donde por ultima vez vi a mi familia ahí los recuerdos me envuelven cosas que ye había olvidado el palacio estaba sucio en polvo pero fresco en melancolía y en un closet había un traje de emperador de mi padre estaba intacto limpio eran unos pantalones claros una camiseta roja una especie de sweater beige con una franja celeste y la corona de oro con atrás aparece Amu me abraza y dice tienes la fortaleza de tu madre pero tienes la fe de y la bondad de tu padre emperador de toda adrussia nos quedamos callados y ella dijo por que firmaste esa orden de divorcio por que bajamos y ahí estaban todos los de la prensa los guardias las autoridades y otros viejos amigos de dinastías vecinas y me vieron con el traje de mi padre  
Luego de dos días de viaje llegamos a markowa la capital de adrussia que no veía hace 16 años ahí seria llevado al luxitania el palacio museo que esta en esa ciudad pero tengo que pasar por el pabellón de los imperiales son un jardín donde haytumbas de los miembros de mi dinastía ahí vi a alguna gente que conocía pero todos estaban muertos .  
• llegamos al palacio y ahí había una estatua de mi familia estaba mi padres y mis hermanos felices e inmortalizados en oro para siempre bajamos a la cúpula de vidrio pero sin entrar y por algunos minutos me quede viendo las cosas de mi familia  
al final de este dilema pude darme cuenta de tantas cosas que si las cosas pasan es por algo yo tuve a dios cuando en una fría noche se derramo la sangre imperial pero ahun los sien aquí conmigo Soy feliz las heridas del pasado ya no sangran pero duelen cada vez menos tengo una nueva familia y amigos recordemos una sola cosa nuestra fuerzas e ideologías deben ser demócratas no deben sepáranos ninguna de ellas tiene derecho a interferir ni en un imperio ni en una republica no separen a jóvenes de sus familias para poder llevarlos a la guerra cuando un país llega a la guerra con otro o con el mismo es el fallo de la diplomacia y la disciplina recuerda que dios pide conversión no sacrificio …

/o_0/o_0/

Bueno esto ha sido un pequeño adelanto de mi nueva historia… es realidad la estoy haciendo con un amigo… espero les interese yo se que es un poco complicado el resumen pero a medida que suba los capis se entenderá… 

Kimyko: espero y lo sigan ya que es un gran esfuerzo de nuestra parte el arreglar esto para que se entienda (con una gotita en la frente estilo anime)

Yukino: Bueno eso seria todo... Gracias por leernos matta ne!


	2. capitulo 1: EL FIN DE LA SANGRE IMPERIAL

HI! Bueno aquí les va el primer capitulo es un poco corto pero tiene su valor …

Aqui les va…

/

I CAPITULO= EL FIN DE LA SANGRE IMPERIAL.  
*Esta es la historia de mi familia y la mia.  
Solo quiero decirte que si nunca te conte la verdad es por miedo a perderte.

Realmente Me llamo Soubi Akihiko  
el menor de cuatro hombres y penúltimo hijo de la familia imperial. En esos años vivíamos en un imperio encantado.  
de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas

era el año 2916 y mi padre Aruto era el EMPERADOR de la adrussia,  
ADRUSSIA FUE UNO DE LOS POCOS IMPERIOS DEL NORTE QUE PUDIERON TRASPASAR EL SIGLO PUES EL IMPERIO IVES HABIA CAIDO UNOS SIGLOS ANTES Y LOS DEMAS PRINCIPIADOS YA ERAN REPUBLICAS.

AQUELLA NOCHE CELEBRABAMOS EL MILENIO DEL REINADO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA ASI QUE LA ALEGRIA DESBORDABA.  
Yo tenia solo 10 y años mi padre tenia 36 al igual que mi madre MIS HERMANOS TENIAN VLADIMIR (18),MAXIMO(17) ,AKITO (15) YO(10) Y MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA YUMIKO (6)

• mi padre siempre había estado ocupado con los asuntos de mi imperio pero el amaba estar con nosotros quizás por eso la vida nos cambiaria a todos y para era de una personalidad muy blanda Y ERA MUY CABALLERO NO SERVIA PARA LA POLTICA PESE QUE EL DEBIA REPRESENTAR A UNA NACION

• Nuestro nivel de mando como EL autoritarismo no permitía que ninguna ideología podía llegar al poder pero algunos no respetaron eso

RECUERDO QUE mis hermanos jugaban con muchos niños.  
el baile parecia eterno y mientras mi padre bajaba la escala real todos los invitados se arrodillaban ante la imponente figura de mi padre acompañado de mi madre y seguido por vladimir .  
había tanta gente y el lujo desbordaba era una maravillosa fiesta pero solo tenia una falsa visión de la felicidad pues el imperio estaba desconforme con las gestiones de mi padre  
las personas que dormian con frio O PASABAN HAMBRE TRBAJABAN EN LAS MINAS PERO ESO ERA ALGO QUE YO IGNORABA NUNCA SUPE QUE PASABA.

CON FRIO,HAMBRE,EMPLEADOS,TRABAJADORES  
se doblegaron ante MI PADRE esa misma noche mientras en el horizonte del palacio se veía un esplendor naranja que significaba que la muerte venia para todos mientras la maravillosa fiesta continuaba A CIEGAS POR LA OSCURIDAD a nosotros el fin se acercaba como un ladrón y escuchamos a mi padre decir hijos , esposa ,dinastía entera  
los guardias me informan que el palacio esta siendo rodeado por los rebeldes.  
escuche como la gente gritaba y corrían llego el caos

yo desconocia quienes eran los reberldes

me acerco a un ventanal a mirar solo veo como la puerta principal del palacio era abierta con la furia de la gente entraron como el demonio buscando almas, se escuchaban balas de cañón que entraban en el palacio y hacían un sonido terrible de pronto escucho un grito de mi padre que decía Soubi y yo dije papa ¿donde estas?  
y el me miro pero en ese momento su vista era interrumpida por una bala en su cabeza  
vi una gota de sangre pasar por el costado de su celeste ojo  
me quede en shock todos corríamos ,gritábamos en eso mi hermano máximo dice: soubi ven y me toma de la mano  
me indica: sal al patio yo corrí y dije ¿donde vas? y el dice voy a por los hermanos  
y el entra y alguien dice tenemos que irnos soy subido a un automóvil que decía (RAU) y les digo que esperen ellos dijeron que tenían que irse

y el automóvil partió a lo lejos veo a mi hermano salir con mi hermanita alexia en brazos y con akito de la mano el corria a toda prisa seguido por los malditos asesinos el automovil no podia parar si paraba iba a hacer arribado por los asesinos mis hermanos se cayeron y yo solo alcanzo  
a ver como un hacha y una hoz me quitan a mis hermanos aun se escuchan las balas esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi padre o mi madre a máximo ,akito ,yumiko y a Vladimir nunca mas los volví a ver y aún los quiero tanto.

/

Bueno esto si que ha sido corto pero así empezaremos a escribir la historia…

Espero hayan entendido un poco lo que publique XD

Nos leemos sayo!

Kimyko: espera…. Yo no entendi nada…

Yukino: si emm… bueno…. Después te lo cuento

Kimyko: ok, ok

Sayo!


End file.
